Hero's Wedding (Hero Stories)/Part 5
When the Smurfs had returned back home, they were greeted by the other Smurfs along with the guests. "What are we smurfing for?" Hero said. "We have a wedding to smurf!" Everyone went home to go and get prepared for the ceremony. Hero went home to put his kilt on, whereas Wonder went to Smurfette's house, where her wedding dress was held, and soon all the other Smurfs were in their suits and still feeling eager for the ceremony to begin. Hawkeye had gone to Hero's home to see if he was ready. Hawkeye was wearing a tuxedo shirt and jacket along with a red kilt. "Hero! Are you ready? The ceremony is about to begin!" he said. "Give this smurf a few minutes... kilt check... sporran check... feather check. Okay, this smurf is ready!" Hero said, as he opened his door. "Hurry the smurf up! The ceremony is about to begin!" Hawkeye said adamantly. "Calm down, Hawkeye! Let's go!" Hero said, as they made their way to the village square, where they seen multiple rows of chairs and seen Papa Smurf standing at the altar. "We're here, Papa Smurf!" Hero said. "You're early, but that's smurfy!" Papa Smurf said. "Hawkeye! Keep a look out for the bridal carriage!" he said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hawkeye said. Meanwhile at Smurfette's house, Wonder was standing behind a screen putting her wedding dress on. All her guests were wearing beautiful dresses and were eagerly waiting for Wonder to come out from behind the screen. "Let us see already!" Sassette said. "Give her time, Sassette!" Smurfette said. "Okay! Are you ready?" Wonder asked. "Yes!" her guests said in unison. "Okay! Here goes!" Wonder said, before she walked out from behind the screen and all her guests shrieked in joy. "You look beautiful, my dear!" Elderberry said. "I agree! Very beautiful!" Nanny added. "I hope Hero treats you smurfy." Smurfette added. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Smurfette answered it to Fergus, who was wearing a tuxedo shirt and jacket with his kilt. "It's time, my dear lassies!" he said. "Thanks, Fergus!" Smurfette said. "Okay, everyone! It's time, let's go!" They all left Smurfette's house and seen a carriage being pulled by a squirrel with Nat pulling the ropes. "Everyone on! Brides first!" Nat said, as Wonder and all her guests got on board the carriage. "To the wedding!" Nat continued, and soon the carriage had begun making its way towards the village square. "Put your veil on, lass!" Fergus said. "Okay! Okay!" Wonder laughed, as she placed the veil around her hat and it soon covered her entire face. Back at the altar, Papa Smurf seen that Hero looked rather nervous. "What's wrong, Hero... smurfing nervous about marrying Wonder after 5 years of living together?" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes! This smurf is nervous, but this is what this smurf has been waiting for his whole life!" Hero answered. Just then, Hawkeye approached. "Papa Smurf! Hero! The wedding carriage is approaching!" Hawkeye said. "Thanks for the warning, Hawkeye!" Hero said, managing to pull a smile. "Looks like we're all ready here!" Papa Smurf said. As soon as the carriage pulled up at the end of the aisle, Hero could see his future wife in her dress. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. Fergus soon stepped off the carriage with Wonder and soon began leading her down the aisle towards the altar. Smurfette, Laconia and Lilac followed close behind as matron of honor and the bridesmaids, with Sassette as the flowergirl and Nat as the ringbearer, with two gold rings on a pillow made by Handy and Miner. As they were heading towards the altar, Harmony started playing the piano and to every Smurfs surprise sounded completely in tune. "This is like a dream smurfed true, Fergus...! I finally get married to the Smurf I have always dreamed of!" Wonder said happily. "Aye! You're a very lucky lass! I'm honored to smurf the bride towards her bridegroom!" Fergus said. Just then Fergus had brought Wonder to the altar. He, Handy and Hefty escorted Smurfette, Laconia and Lilac to their appropriate places at the altar. Hero lifted up the veil that surrounded Wonder's face and seen her beautiful eyes looking back at him, they both turned to face Papa Smurf who began the ceremony. "My little Smurfs! As both your Papa Smurf and leader of this village, it smurfs me great pleasure to smurf the long-awaited privilege of smurfing these two fine young Smurfs together in the bonds of smurfy matrimony! As we all know, Hero was a normal Smurf up until the point he got his Ki powers from the Power Stones, and even though he was exiled, he still managed to smurf his life like any other Smurf, while Wonder is a Smurf that came into existence through the Mirror of Opposition, and even though we weren't happy about it at first, we began to love, care, and treat her as one of our own! I know these two are very eager to smurf eternity together with each other. However if there is any Smurf who feels that these two should not be smurfed together in marriage, please smurf now or forever hold your smurf!" Papa Smurf announced. Smurfette felt like she had to express her true feelings, she tried to speak but she couldn't. "Smurfette! Is something wrong?" Papa Smurf asked, and everyone looked at Smurfette with open eyes. "Nope, nothing, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette responded quickly. "Okay! Now if there isn't any more objections then let us proceed!" Papa Smurf said. "Do you Heroic Smurf, take Wonderful Smurfette to be your smurfully-wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for better for worse, to love her as long as you both shall smurf?" Hero looked into Wonder's eyes and smiled, "I do, Papa Smurf!" he said. "Do you Wonderful Smurfette, take Heroic Smurf to be your smurfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for better for worse, to love him as long as you both shall smurf?" Papa Smurf asked., Wonder looked into Hero's eyes and smiled, "I do, Papa Smurf!" she said, as she placed one hand on Hero's face. Papa Smurf then called forth Nat. He raised up the pillow which contained the rings that Miner and Handy made. "These rings made of gold will show that the two of you are insmurfably bound to each other for all time. You will smurf your own vows and in turn smurf the ring on the other's finger." Papa Smurf said Hero was the first to take the ring. "Wonder, this smurf vows to be the kind of smurf you want me to be...to give you everything your heart desires, no matter the cost." Hero said, as he placed the ring on Wonder's finger. "With this ring this smurf vows to make you the one and only Smurf that this smurf will always love above all others." Wonder took the second ring. "Hero, the moment I smurfed my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. We smurfed through the good times and the bad times." Wonder said, as she placed the ring on Hero's finger. "With this ring I vow to always love you, to smurf you a home and family that will always love you, and to have you as the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." "Then, by the powers smurfed in me by Mother Nature and Father Time, and by all the Smurfs who have smurfed throughout the ages, I shall pronounce Hero and Wonder as husband and wife. May this bond between them smurf for all time!" Papa Smurf said, causing all the other Smurfs and their guests to cheer. "You may now kiss your bride, Hero," Papa Smurf said to the now-married couple. "This smurf wishes to have this one dance with Wonder before we make our vow of eternal love known, Papa Smurf," Hero said. Papa Smurf nodded to Harmony, who was sitting at the grand piano, ready to play the song for the couple's first dance. As Hero and Wonder made their way to the dance floor, Jagger had a concerned look on his face. "Let's hope all that practice smurfs off!" he thought to himself. As Hero and Wonder continued down the aisle towards the dance floor, Fergus, Hawkeye, Miner and Dempsey decided to show their approval by singing a little song. For he's a smurfy good Smurf For he's a smurfy good Smurf '' ''Which no Smurf can deny Which no Smurf can deny For he's a smurfy good Smurf '' ''For he's a smurfy good Smurf Which no Smurf can deny! they all sang. As Hero and Wonder got into the pose for their first dance, they looked into each other's eyes and soon Harmony started playing the piano, and again to everyone's surprise, was playing it in tune. As the music played, Hero and Wonder started to dance the routine that Jagger had taught them perfectly. He was surprised. "It's smurfed off!" he thought to himself. As everyone watched them dance and when the song ended, there were loud cheers as Hero and Wonder shared their first kiss as a married couple. Soon everyone was up and dancing, except for Smurfette, who was sitting at a table all by herself looking rather glum. Hero came over to her. "What's wrong, Smurfette?" he asked. Smurfette sighed, "I wish it was me getting married today!" she answered sadly. "Don't worry, Smurfette! This smurf is sure you will find the right Smurf!" Hero said "You were the right Smurf!" Smurfette said. This left Hero very surprised "This smurf appreciates the feelings you have for me, Smurfette! There is a special relationship between us that will never smurf away! This smurf will always be here for you!" he said. Smurfette couldn't help but smile. They shared a hug and they went to join in with the others dancing. During the dancing Fergus had a chat with Wonder. "Well, Wonder, I have to say you've smurfed very well in the village also I would like to say consmurfulations! You're one lucky lass!" Fergus said. "Thank you, Fergus!" Wonder answered sweetly. After the dancing, it was time for throwing the bouquet. "Everyone ready?" Wonder asked. "YES!" all the female guests shouted in unison. "Here goes!" Wonder said, as she turned round and threw the bouquet into the air and was eventually caught by Smurfette. "Smurfette caught the bouquet!" Bramble said. "That means she's the next to get married!" Lilac said. Smurfette soon noticed fellow Smurfs getting close to her, all looking like they want to be the one to marry her. "Uh oh! He! He! He!" Smurfette giggled, as she hid her embarrassed face behind the bouquet. Hero and Wonder shared yet another kiss. All the Smurfs watched them share the kiss, before they got onboard a flower wreath that a friendly stork had brought and took them away. As the stork was flying away, the Smurfs started waving goodbye. "Oh! Having a marriage is as beautiful as I am!" Vanity said. As the stork was heading towards the horizon, both Grouchy and Baby were waving goodbye. Grouchy dried a tear that came from his eye. "I still hate weddings!" Grouchy said, as the stork flew off into the horizon. THE END Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Hero's Wedding chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles